Lo-Fi FM
Lo-Fi FM is a commercial radio station in the Industrial District of Anywhere City in Grand Theft Auto 2. The station plays funk, classic soul and classic rock and is hosted by DJ Dai, a guy who doesn't seem to have any ties to the gangs in the area. Description Lo-Fi seems to be meant to be an oldies radio with a limited budget and low fidelity equipment, which could explain its name. Through his dialogue, we know that DJ Dai is in terminal condition and will soon die. His name may also be a pun on "die" and the Welsh dialect's pronunciation of "Dai". As he explains, he was rambling on the hills when he was hit by a pick up truck. The surgeon assured him "most people survive... for a little while at least". He then invites listeners to his own funeral, and reveals that the songs being heard on the radio are what is going to be played at the funeral. He says that after his death he will become a "spiritual DJ" as his recorded dialogue will continue being broadcasted on Lo-Fi FM (which could also mean that he's already dead and we're hearing the recorded dialogue he left before dying). Playlist :The year of release for these songs is that of GTA 2: 1999. :Authors of the songs, at the side, in superscript. *Stylus Exodus - "Toucan Pie" (C. Anderson) *Bert Reid's Guitar Trio - "A Cool Day In Downtown" (C. Anderson) *Tammy Boness & The Swingin' Mammaries - "The Diner" (J. Wemyss, C. Conner) *Cow Tastes Good - "Surf City" (C. Anderson) Gallery Ring_ring_ring.png|Lo-Fi - logo Videos Tracklist File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Lo-Fi FM Cow Tastes Good - "Surf City" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Lo-Fi FM Stylus Exodus - "Toucan Pie" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Lo-Fi FM Bert Reid's Guitar Trio - "A Cool Day In Downtown" File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Lo-Fi FM Tammy Boness & The Swingin' Mammaries - "The Diner" Full radio File:GTA 2 (GTA II) - Lo-Fi FM Full radio Trivia * During the news report, it plays CCC Featuring Robert DeNegro's "Blow Your Console", from N-CT FM in GTA 1. See Also * Radio '76 FM - a funk radio in GTA 1. * Futuro FM - a funk and dance radio in GTA 2. * Fever 105 - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City. * Bounce FM - a funk and disco radio in GTA San Andreas. * CSR 103.9 - a new jack swing and contemporary soul radio in GTA San Andreas. * Master Sounds 98.3 - a rare groove and classic funk radio in GTA San Andreas. * Paradise FM - a disco and funk radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * Vice City For Lovers - a soul and R&B radio in GTA Vice City Stories. * The Vibe 98.8 - an R&B and funk radio in GTA IV. * K109 - a disco and funk radio in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * IF99 - a funk radio in GTA IV. * Truth & Soul - a funk and soul instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * The Lowdown 91.1 - a classic soul and funk radio in GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V. * blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a contemporary R&B and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. References Navigation de:Lo-Fi FM es:Lo-Fi FM pl:Lo Fi FM pt:Lo-Fi FM ro:Lo-Fi FM ru:Lo-Fi FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA 2